wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen Death: A fanfic
“Come on you.” the IceWings hauled Sclera to her feet. When they let go, she fell to the ground, limp. They hauled her up again, with a kick for good measure. This time she stayed up. “A new performance today, this time in front of some SandWings. It’s your first performance outside of the Ice Kingdom, so you better make a good impression.” Sclera nodded, terrified. Maybe if she did a good job they’d give her something substantial to eat. They brought her behind the quickly and poorly constructed stage, and chained her to the post. The leader of the troop, Blizzard, went out on the stage. “Ladies and gentledragons, boys and girls, allow us to present…. “The Circus of Blizzard & Company. First up, we have a flame-swallower. May I introduce you to…. “ Sclera stopped paying attention, she usually did, and fell into an uneasy sleep. She was almost never allowed to sleep, so she gathered what she could in short catnaps when they weren’t watching. She dreamed of the last place they had performed. It had been a city full of dragons staring at her with a multitude of expressions: horror, pity, fear. She dreamed of what had happened there. She had turned invisible, and the guard, who was new, had thought she escaped. He stupidly came close, and she had shot him with her venom. She stole the keys from him, and then ran. She had tried to escape into the huge crowds, but that did not work out. Instead of helping to hide her, all the dragons were alerted that a dangerous deathwing was on the loose, so when she finally couldn’t hold her transparency she had been found almost immediately. However, in this dream she hadn’t been caught yet. She was weaving through the crowds as effortlessly as a seawing through the ocean, not touching anyo- oof! Someone poked her in the chest with their elbow. It was a very sharp elbow. They poked her again. She awoke to find herself being prodded with the spear. “You’re up next.” one of the IceWings growled. Sclera climbed unsteadily to her feet, shaking her head to clear it from the fog of sleep. They unlocked her from her chains, they didn’t want it to look like she was being mistreated. She knew better than to try and escape now. She had tried, once. She walked out onto the stage. Not that many spectators. They were a few SandWings, watching her with bored expressions. They don’t expect much from me. “This is Sclera, a young deathwing. We found her, alone and starving, and nursed her back to health.” Sure as rot, you didn’t! Sclera thought rebelliously, the way she always did when she heard that. Blizzard flicked his whip, the cue, because that meant he was ready to use it. With a deep breath, she willed herself to become transparent. She wandered over to where Blizzard was, stole his hat, and put it on. Then she waltzed around the stage with it. A few dragons in the audience laughed. Sclera became opaque, and bowed. Then she threw the hat to, no, at, Blizzard. He barely managed to catch it. Some of the other dragons rolled out a target. Before they get properly away from it, she pointed her talon at it and shot. They jumped back, and she snorted in satisfaction. Even though I am your prisoner, you are still afraid of me. She thought smugly. Then she breathed out a cloud of green vapor that hovered around the target, making it unapproachable. The IceWings came to take her back backstage. She went without a fuss. “You. Hey you.” one of them called, jerking her towards them. “This way!” He led her out to her prison. It was basically a big metal box that could be moved wherever the caravan went. There was a small bar window near the top, but she couldn’t get to it because it was too high for her to reach, and there wasn’t room to fly. She sat down and looked up at the window, wondering for the umpteenth time how the IceWings found her and why the DeathWing's didn’t stop them. Finally she fell asleep. A few hours later she woken by the bumping of the caravan moving. They were going back to the Ice Kingdom. Sclera decided to stay awake and enjoy the heat, even though it made the small box stifling, because it was at least better than the cold. It gradually got chillier and chillier, until Sclera was shivering. She curled up, trying to conserve body heat, although she knew from prior experience that she wouldn’t freeze. They didn’t give her any food. They usually did. Finally the caravan came to a shuddering stop. Sclera heard voices outside her cage. We must have stopped for the night. They opened the door to her prison and dragged her out. “We don’t have enough treasure for useless little dragonets anymore. Even if you are a novelty that dragons pay to see. Guess what, poppet, you’re going free.” they hissed to her. Sclera stopped moving in shock. She was going free! “When?” she managed to croak out. “Why, now, of course! But we’ll have to add a little security to make sure you won’t escape and tell your tale and ruin us. And a little to make sure you don’t fly back to the DeathWings anytime soon.” Rough claws dragged her out of the box and into the snow. They ripped a line across her wings. “AGHHH!” Sclera was screaming. When did she start screaming? She didn’t remember starting. She felt a flaming line across her wings. Was she being moved? The dragons kicked her out onto the snow, away from the caravan. Forcing her far, far away, until she could see no sign of it. The fire bursting in her scales was dulled by the chill of the air and the snow. I have to find shelter. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make it far, but little by little she dragged herself until she reached a scraggly bush. Normally it’s bare branches would have looked creepy, but to Sclera in her delirious state they looked inviting. She dragged herself underneath it, where the branches blocked the snow and the wind a little bit. It was even a bit dry. She fell asleep. She didn’t know how long she slept, all she knew was that when she woke up the sun was shining and the wind had died down a little. She stretched, then remembered her injury too late, fire blazing across the length of her wings. She was able to move, at least. Tentatively, she tried to stand up. She could, although she was a bit wobbly. She tried to take a few steps. She dragged herself a rabbit leap, now two, now, Sclera collapsed, falling unconscious again. She woke up a bit later. I should try and find Skull Island. Now what do I remember about Skull Island? She remembered that it was an island west of the ice kingdom. She flew west for a week and a day (because she had to take frequent breaks), before she reached the shore. She stared in horror and fascination at the ocean. How am I ever going to fly all that way? With that unhappy thought, she fell asleep. She awoke to find herself laying in a bed. It was a nice bed. “Oh, good you’re awake!” a voice said next to her. Sclera looked over and nearly jumped out of her scales. It was another DeathWing! “I’m home.” -Fanfic by Passion7 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)